No me lo creo
by myhouse
Summary: Mi primer fic, muy cortito, a ver que les parece.


Hola a todos como se daran cuenta soy nueva en esta pagina y en esto de los fanfic, debo felicitar a todos los que escriben y suben sus fics a esta pagina, por que aun que apenas descubri esta pagina, mi proposito es leer todos y cada uno de los fics que han publicado, por que de los pocos que he leido si que son muy buenos.

Bueno pues les dejo este fic que fue el primero que escribi y aun que no es muy bueno y es muy cortito, me gusto escribirlo.

__________________________

Después de una larga semana para resolver un caso en el que hasta Cameron y Chase participaron en el diferencial y por supuesto Wilson también ya que en algún momento se creía que era cáncer lo que tenía el paciente, pero que al final como casi siempre House con una simple observación lo resolvió todo. Kutner, Taub y Thirteen bajaban por el ascensor (elevador) sin dirigirse palabra ya que los tres pensaban en como había resuelto House el caso una vez más, admirándose de su genialidad al momento de diagnosticar. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en la planta baja y en ese momento los tres dirigieron sus miradas a las puertas de este esperando que se abrieran. Al abrirse poco a poco los tres notaron que junto a la recepción del lado derecho enfrente del ascensor en el que ellos iban se encontraban Foreman, Wilson, Cameron y Chase que hablaban y reían. Al momento de salir del ascensor los cuatro doctores voltearon a ver a sus tres colegas, y mientras caminaban rumbo a la recepción Foreman los llamo ¡hey chicos!! además de hacerles señas con las manos y con la cabeza. Wilson, Cameron y Chase voltearon a verlos, esperando a que se acercaran. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Cameron les dijo –vamos a ir a tomar unos tragos, para celebrar-, sin pensarlo Kutner acepto; Taub y Thirteen tampoco tenían que pensarlo mucho, claro que aceptaron; Wilson comento –House también va a venir… bueno, si es que podemos convencerlo- entonces Chase dijo –si se trata de ir a beber algo y si es posible que sea gratis, claro que House aceptara- los siete doctores rieron. En ese instante las puertas del otro ascensor el del lado izquierdo se abrieron y salió House con una cara de pocos amigos, apoyándose en su bastón y acomodándose su mochila, para que no se cayera; noto a los siete sujetos parados junto a la recepción hablando y riendo. Entonces Cameron también lo noto y le grito ¡House! Entonces el resto de los doctores voltearon a verlo, Wilson hablo en un tono alto para que House lo escuchara –vamos por unos tragos, ¿quieres venir?- sin detenerse y haciendo que los doctores lo siguieran con la mirada y giraran sobre si mismos, contesto –estoy ocupado- en ese instante quedo frente a la entrada de la clínica justo en el momento en que Cuddy salía; todos quedaron un poco desilusionados por que House había dicho que no, pero tanto Cameron como Wilson estaban dispuestos a convencerlo para que los acompañara, Wilson dijo -House- con un tono un poco a regaño. En ese instante House volteo y vio a Cuddy, ella levanto la mirada para verlo directo a sus atrayentes ojos azules; Cameron y Wilson habían pensado en decir lo mismo ya que los dos al mismo tiempo con un pequeño tono de suplica dijeron -¡va!- y casi sin que se escuchara el -mos- no pudieron decir la palabra de corrida, ya que en ese instante House le tomo la mano a Cuddy y la beso en los labios, un beso rápido pero firme, como cuando una pareja que lleva ya tiempo saliendo lo hace al encontrarse después del trabajo pero que continúan caminando. Los siete doctores y algunas enfermeras y otros doctores que rondaban por ahí no podían creerlo y no muchos pudieron mantener la boca cerrada. Entonces House y Cuddy giraron la cabeza y dirigiéndose a los siete doctores, diciendo al mismo tiempo –buenas noches- mientras continuaban caminando para dirigirse a la salida del hospital.

Ya en el bar los siete doctores compartían una mesa, todos tenían un trago en la mano, la mayoría cervezas. Todos miraban al espacio o a su botella de cerveza sin decir una palabra, no podían creer lo que habían visto; entonces kutner levantando su botella de cerveza y exclamó ¡esta semana hicimos un gran trabajo! y… !no me lo creo! pero ¡bien por House y Cuddy! todos levantaron sus tragos y brindaron.

Fin.


End file.
